yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon monster
Toon Monsters are a special breed of Monsters that debuted in Spell Ruler. They are Retrained monsters that are able to attack the opponent directly. In the manga and anime, they were the trademark Monsters of Maximillion Pegasus. There are three classes of "Toon Monsters". Strategies Strengths * As mentioned above, the basic strategy of a Toon Deck is Direct Attacks on your opponent. However, all the cards within this classification require you to be in control of "Toon World" on the field. "Toon Table of Contents" can aid you in adding this card to your hand. * Since most Toon Monsters cannot be Special Summoned unless "Toon World" is present on the field, you can summon more than one Toon in a turn, but Toon Monsters Level 5 and above are treated as Tribute-Summoned monsters. Furthermore, since most of the Toons are considered Special Summons, you can tribute tokens generated from cards like "Scapegoat" or "Fires of Doomsday". * "Toon Gemini Elf" and "Toon Masked Sorcerer" can maintain hand control, because, while you control "Toon World", their effects will trigger if they launch Direct Attacks. ("Toon Gemini Elf" forces your opponent to discard a random card from their hand, while "Toon Masked Sorcerer" allows you to draw a card if it inflicts Battle Damage). Weaknesses * Except for "Toon Dark Magician Girl", no Toon Monster can attack when it is summoned in the same turn. * Toon Monsters are very reliant on "Toon World" and all of them are destroyed when "Toon World" is destroyed. Cards like "Stardust Dragon", "Dark Bribe", and "Solemn Judgment" can negate any card destruction effects. However, if the Toon World would be removed from the field by means other than destruction, such as with Giant Trunade or for the cost of Anteatereatingant, than the Toon monsters would remain unscathed. **You could even try "Defender, the Magical Knight", or "Card Guard". **It is also possible to chain a "Emergency Provisions" to your "Toon World", and, in this way, you can "evade" the destruction of your Toon Monsters. Unfortunately, since "Toon World" is now in the Graveyard, your Class C Toons lose their Direct-Attack effects. **"Forbidden Chalice" can also be used to negate the effect of a Toon Monster, so it will not be destroyed when "Toon World" is destroyed, and it can also negate the Summoning Conditions of Toons, so they can attack during the turn they are summoned. However, again, Toons will also lose their Direct-Attack effects. **"Vengeful Bog Spirit" can be very useful in a Toon Deck, because, while it will not impair your Toons much (since they cannot attack when they are summoned anyway), it will impair your opponent greatly. **"Future Visions" can also be included in a Toon Deck, since most Toon Monsters are considered Special Summons, which are unaffected by "Future Visions". **"Card Guard" can be very useful in a Toon deck to help protect "Toon World" "Imperial Order" can also protect your Toon World, negating your opponent's spell cards that destroy Toon World. Your Toon monsters will not be destroyed, since Toon World's effect is negated. The Three Classes Class A * Requires "Toon World" to be on the field to be Summoned. * If "Toon World" is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Cannot attack on the turn it is Summoned. * Requires 500 Life Points to attack. * If your opponent controls no "Toon Monsters", it can Attack Directly. * If your opponent does control a "Toon Monster", it must select the "Toon Monster" as the Attack Target when attacking. Class A Toons: "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", "Toon Mermaid", "Toon Summoned Skull", "Manga Ryu-Ran" Class B * Requires "Toon World" to be on the field to be Summoned. * If "Toon World" is destroyed it is also destroyed. * If your opponent controls no "Toon Monsters", it can Attack Directly. * If your opponent does control a "Toon Monster", it must select the "Toon Monster" as the Attack Target when attacking. Class B Toons: "Toon Dark Magician Girl" Class C * Can be Summoned without the use of Toon World. * If "Toon World" is destroyed, it is also destroyed. * Cannot attack on the turn it is Summoned. * If "Toon World" is on your side of the field and your opponent controls no "Toon Monsters", it can Attack Directly. *Are all level 4 monsters. Class C Toons: "Toon Cannon Soldier", "Toon Gemini Elf", "Toon Goblin Attack Force", "Toon Masked Sorcerer". Example Category: Game Cards Category:Archetype